La Peor Decisión De Mi Vida
by MyloAnimae
Summary: ¿Qué es más importante? ¿Alejar a tu amor del peligro o amar hasta el final y superar todo juntos? One-Shot. Porfa comenten...


¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Les presento a mi primer fic, un one-shot. Se me ocurrió después de escuchar las canciónes Apologize de OneRepublic y What Hurts The Most de Rascal Flatts. Empezé a escribir y se dió. Y aqui estoy. Es el primer fic que he escrito en mi vida, así que de corazón, espero les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Nintendo

* * *

**La Peor Decisión De Mi Vida**

_Corneria City, 22:06..._

Quedamos en que nos reuniríamos en el último piso del edificio Persimmon's, que era un hotel en donde solíamos hospedarnos en los períodos de inactividad, o sea, cuando no teníamos misiones que cumplir. Era un edificio alto, 60 pisos para ser exacto, pero habían edificios contiguos que eran más altos, lo que hacía parecer pequeño a éste hotel.

Krystal había salido a la ciudad con Lucy, la hija del General Peppy. Ella era su amiga más cercana, con quien prácticamente no tenía secretos. Mientras ellas paseaban por las iluminadas calles de Corneria City, recorriendo centros comerciales, disfrutando de un helado, qué se yo, sintiendo la calidez de la ciudad en la noche, yo me encontraba en el piso más alto de éste hotel. Estaba apoyado en una baranda, solitario, observando el paisaje urbano, sintiendo la brisa pasar por mi rostro, esperándola. La estaba esperando porque tenía algo que decirle, algo muy importante. Lo que quería decirle tal vez la haría sentir mal, tal vez la heriría, pero ella debía comprender que yo no podía permitir que se exponiera a tales peligros. Ser un miembro de Star Fox no era una tarea simple, y yo siendo su lider, tenía muy claros los riesgos que corría. Yo arriesgo mi vida desde el momento en que entro a la cabina de mi Arwing, hasta el instante en que regreso al Great Fox, triunfante, con la misíon cumplida.

Ella sabía que yo la amaba, y yo sabía que ella también me amaba. No podía estar ni un solo momento separado de ella. Sin ella a mi lado, me sentía como un niño indefenso, me sentía débil, perdido, el aire se hacía más frío si ella no estaba frente a mí, abrazándome, mirándome, con sus ojos de esmeralda, que emitían cierto brillo que nadie más podía percibir, pero que yo sí podía ver, sentir en lo más profundo de mi ser y que de alguna manera, me hizo enamorarme de ella. Me hacía sentir en mi hogar.

Jamás me perdonaría si le sucede algo a Krystal... no, no quiero ni siquiera pensar en ello. No quiero imaginarme una vida sin ella, sin que ella estuviese a mi lado... todo mi mundo se vendría abajo, todo se derrumbaría...

Simplemente moriría...

* * *

- Veo que me has estado esperando...

Escuché una voz a mis espaldas, una voz más que conocida.

- Así es.- repliqué sin dar la vuelta.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio. Yo no quería decir nada, tal vez esperaba que me contara como le había ido, aunque en el fondo esa no era la razón de mi silencio. No quería que el momento de decirle la verdad llegara.

- ¿Te quedarás callado toda la noche?- me dijo.

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Pude escuchar que ella también se rió. Di la vuelta y entonces pude verla. Llevaba un traje color rosa ajustado. Se había encariñado con ese traje y lo llevaba a todas partes, ya que era el traje que yo le regalé hace un tiempo. Encima traía un abrigo azul, que hacía juego con su cabello, que yo mismo le entregué cuando se preparaba para salir, unas cuantas horas atrás. Y, como siempre, portaba esas gemas en su frente y en su cuello, del mismo color verde de sus ojos.

-¿No vas a contarme cómo te fue?- le pregunté sonriendo.

Se acercó a mi y me abrazó. Me miró a los ojos por unos segundos.

- La pasé increíble. La ciudad es maravillosa.- me respondió con una voz animada. Apoyó su mentón en mi hombro y se quedó mirando la ciudad.

- Me imagino.- le dije.- Me alegro que lo hayas pasado bien. ¿Y Lucy?

- Nos vinimos caminando desde el centro hasta las puertas del edificio. Me despedí de ella, tomó un taxi y se fue.-

Seguíamos abrazados. No quería que ese sublime momento acabara. Cerré los ojos para poder sentir su calor. Podía sentir su respiración. Me sentía más fuerte y feliz que nunca.

- Y tú, ¿qué hiciste todo éste tiempo?.- me preguntó.

- Fuí a la oficina del General Peppy a atender algunos asuntos sobre la nueva misión. Terminamos de conversar y vine para el apartamento. Cené algo y subí aquí. - le expliqué

Dejó de abrazarme y se apoyó en la baranda junto a mí.

- Esa misión, ¿de qué se trata? - me preguntó dudosa.

Entramos en tierra derecha.

- Al parecer los Anglars planean invadir Corneria. Es una suposición, no está totalmente claro, pero por las dudas, me mandó a investigar...

Se puso de pie rápidamente.

- ¿Y cuándo empezamos?- me dijo ansiosamente.

No podía ser…

- ¿Empezar qué?- le dije haciéndome el desentendido.

- La misión... no te hagas, sabes a lo que me refiero.- me dijo en un tono cómico.

Me reí un poco. Krystal se veía animada, al parecer, saber que nos habían encomendado una nueva misión la había alegrado. Sus ojos emitían un brillo de alegría. Sin duda se sentía feliz de que volvieramos a volar juntos.

Pero yo no compartía sus mismos sentimientos.

- Es por eso que te pedí que nos juntaramos aquí. Tengo algo que decirte, algo muy importante.- le dije seriamente.

El momento de la verdad había llegado.

- ¿De qué se trata, Fox?- se veía más calmada ahora.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Tomé un largo respiro. Bajé la vista. No era capaz de verla a los ojos. Y ahí fue cuando le dije: - Krystal, yo... bueno... yo … no quiero que… me acompañes...

- ¿De qué... de qué hablas?- me dijo extrañada.

Levanté la vista unos segundos. Su rostro no irradiaba felicidad. Se veía confundida. Volví a bajar la vista.

- Quiero que... dejes el equipo...

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Yo seguía mirando el frío suelo a mis pies, esperando alguna respuesta. Como no respondía, decidí levantar la cabeza. Ella seguía allí, de pie frente a mí. Su rostro no tenía emoción aparente. Sus ojos, que anteriormente relucían de alegría, ahora ya no brillaban. Esa luz celestial, había desaparecido, ya no era más.

- No... no puedo creer... que me digas eso.- al fin respondió con tristeza.

- Entiéndeme, lo hago por tí...

- ¿Por mí?- me preguntó extrañada y triste.

- No quiero que sufras daño... no quiero perderte...

- Ya veo...- dijo entre sollozos.

Bajó la cabeza. Su cabello cubría sus ojos, como un velo de luto. Se quedó así por unos momentos, hasta que pude ver, una delgada línea comenzaba a fluir por sus mejillas.

- Por favor, no quiero arriesgarte, entiende eso.- avanzé hacia ella y traté de abrazarla.

Dió un paso hacia atrás, rechazando mi abrazo: - Por mí, dices que lo haces por mí...

- Sí, eso dije...

- ¡No creo nada de lo que dices...!- levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas de rabia.

- ¿Qué?- le pregunté tratando de buscar una explicación a su abrupta reacción.

- ¡¿Por qué quieres que me vaya, quieres alejarme de tí o qué?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Ni siquiera piensas eso. Hago esto porque me preocupas, porque te amo...

- ¡Tú no me amas!...- dijo finalmente.

Esas lapidarias palabras realmente me hirieron. Fueron reales cuchillas que me atravesaron cruelmente. Ella ya no medía sus palabras, estaba sumida en la ira.

- ¡¿No confías en mí?- retomó la palabra.

No respondí a su iracunda pregunta. Sus anterior frase hizo surgir la ira en m interior.

- ¡Ya te dije por qué quiero que abandones el equipo!¡¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?- le dije gritando de rabia.

Mi violenta reacción la hizo retroceder, la sometió, la asusto. Ni siquiera yo supe por qué reaccioné así. Tenia que tratar de remediar la situación.

- Krystal... yo... lo siento...- le dije tristemente.

- Es tarde para sentirlo, es muy tarde...- me respondió desviando la mirada.

Tenía razón. Ya todo estaba hecho. No había vuelta atrás.

- ¿Por qué me pides esto ahora?- me dijo más calmada, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Porque no quiero que sigas arriesgando tu vida...- le respondí a punto de llorar. Aún no, no era el momento.

- ¿Acaso olvidas que prometimos estar siempre juntos?-

- … - había cerrado mis ojos, reprimiendo mi tristeza. Además no quería responder más preguntas.

- ¿Ya lo olvidaste?- insistió.

Negué con la cabeza en respuesta. Jamás podría olvidar una promesa como esa. Pero esto era diferente. No se trataba de nuestra relación: se trataba de su seguridad.

Di media vuelta, poniendo fin a la discusión.

-...así que eso es lo que piensas... bien, supongo que este es el adiós.- me dijo sollozando.

Me volví para mirarla. Corrían torrentes de lágrimas por sus mejillas. Cerré los ojos fuertemente. No era capaz de verla llorar, por mi culpa. Pero ella debía entender: yo estaba haciendo esto por su bien.

Podía oír que lloraba desgarradoramente, a la vez que se alejaba de mí. Yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, apunto de estallar en llanto. Sentí que abría la puerta de las escaleras cuando la oí decir:

- Ten por seguro Fox McCloud, que esta es la última que me verás.- dijo fríamente. Después de esto, la puerta se cerró fuertemente.

Sus últimas palabras hicieron un fuerte eco en mi cabeza.

Abrí lentamete los ojos, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Miré para todos lados; ella había desaparecido. Pude divisar al abrigo azul, estaba en el suelo, a los pies de la puerta por donde ella salió, para jamás volver. Caminé hacia la baranda lentamente y me senté en el suelo, apoyando mi espalda en ella. Había una mezcla de emociones dentro de mí. Miedo, angustia, tristeza, rabia... Me quedé unos minutos en ese trance de desesperación. Ya no aguantaba más. Abracé mis rodillas y cedí.

Lloré como nunca antes había llorado en mi vida...

* * *

Mi peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad. Krystal se había ido de mi lado, y probablemente nunca regrese. No puedo desfallecer ahora, mi planeta me necesita. Los rumores de la invasión eran ciertos. Pero sin ella aquí, junto a mí, ya nada vale la pena. Sin embargo, lo haré de todas maneras. Tendré que detener esta amenaza, solo...

Ahora de verdad me arrepiento, de haber tomado la peor decisión de mi vida.

* * *

**N.A.:** ¡Hola de nuevo! espero les haya gustado. Por favor, dejen reviews, los aceptaré como vengan, sean buenos o malos. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado como yo disfruté al escribirlo. Gracias por leer.


End file.
